One Tear
by lilwwevixen
Summary: Will Jackie listen to her friends or ignore them, choosing to believe the one who broke her heart? Will she ever find true happiness?
1. Divorce Papers

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any WWE superstars (sigh).

Summary: A WWE diva relives the events that lead her to a broken heart and divorce papers.

A/N: Hia I'm back with my second story. I'd just like to say a big thanks to the six people who reviewed Take My Breath Away: **Aph-Roh, MarTW, Twisted Beauty, huntersgirl, Devina1980 and Danal.** I am mentally hugging you all. Just so you know I'm not really happy with the title of this story so if anyone has any suggestions then feel free to tell me. Now on with the story and don't forget to review pretty please.

* * *

She had been sat there for over an hour now, just staring. Not staring at the papers that lay before her upon the round table, not staring at the photo of them on their wedding day barely three weeks ago, just staring.

Her friends' words echoed in her mind, their warnings and concerns. She had completely ignored them, she had said some awful things to them, called them jealous of her happiness, said that as they weren't happy they couldn't bear to see her cheerful and full of joy.

They would probably never talk to her again, no matter how much she apologised and begged for their forgiveness, there was no way on Gods' green earth that they would forgive he. Sighing gently, recalled the long days and nights she had and still did constantly berate herself since she found them together. Her friends had told her that she was foolish for falling for the same charm, for forgiving him, for marrying him.

"He's done it once and he'll do it again sweetheart," Torrie had said and how right she was.

Picking up the pen she signed the papers and once again resumed her staring, allowing one tear to fall from her eyes. In her mind she began reliving the events of the past few weeks that had lead up to this day. The same events that had led Mrs Jackie Haas, soon to be Miss Jackie Gayda, to sign the divorce papers in front of her.


	2. The Gift And A Discovery

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE stars but I might one day.

A/N: A big thanks to **The Reba Stangs **and **Devina1980 **for reviewing the first chapter, just so you don't get confused the first chapter was a prologue kinda thing, this chapter is taking place a few weeks before that. Now on with chapter 2.

* * *

(Weeks earlier)

"You do know how sorry I am don't you?" Jackie rolled her eyes as he asked the same question he had been asking for around eighteen hours.

"Charlie Haas if you ask me that question or any questions along that line again I won't marry you!" she playfully scolded.

Stopping dead in his tracks and pulling her back to him, he stared into her soft brown eyes with a look of complete horror on his face.

"Your not serious are you? Please tell me your not serious," he pleaded, his heart pounding in his chest, fear surging through his body.

"Charlie sweetie, I was joking, take a chill pill," Jackie replied giving a smile that would warm up the Antarctic.

" I'm sorry, it's just that…" Charlie trailed off letting out a deep sigh, not entirely sure if he should continue, afraid that she would carry out her previous threat.

" It's just that what Charlie?" Jackie questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie began to speak, " Jackie, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, I have never felt this way about anyone before and I doubt I ever will again. I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you. I love you, you're my angel and I want you to forget everything that happened with Dawn and Armageddon and take this as a symbol of my love for you."

Reaching into his pocket, Charlie pulled out a small black, drawstring, velvet bag. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out the contents. Resting it on his hand, Jackie gasped at the sight of it. On Charlie's hand there lay a gold chain with a ruby heart the size of a coin outlined with diamonds hanging from it. Turning her around and moving her golden hair aside, he fastened the clasp letting it hang around her neck. Turning back to face him, Jackie fixed her gaze on him. Grabbing hold of his shirt she pulled him in and brought their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss.

"OH MY GOD, JACKIE GAYDA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Pulling away the couple span around to find Torrie Wilson, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and John Cena stood with looks of surprise, confusion, shock and anger etched across their faces. Slapping herself on the head, Jackie exclaimed, "I knew I had to phone someone!"


	3. A Talk Between Friends

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE wrestlers but if I did I would be very happy.

A/N: Thanks to **The Reba Stangs** and **Devina1980 **for reviewing the last chapter, much loved. There's nothing I can really say except I know it's been a while since I updated but I've had a few problems at home. Now onward we go.

* * *

Storming up to her, Torrie grabbed Jackie by her hand and attempted to pull her down the hall.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Jackie asked, wrenching her hand away. Torrie glared at Charlie before once again grabbing Jackie's hand.

"We need to talk, now," Torrie said with a look that said, now-or-I'll-hurt-you.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say here," Jackie stated, not understanding why Torrie was so angry. Throwing her hands up in the air and sighing in frustration, Torrie stalked up to Cena and whispered something into his ear. Reluctantly nodding, Cena pushed himself off the crates he was sitting on and walked until he was face to face with Jackie.

"Just so you know, this was Tor's idea, I'm only doin' this so she don't hurt me, a'ight?" with that he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and ran down the hall to his locker room with Eddie, Rey and Torrie hot on his heels, leaving a very surprised and confused Charlie standing in the middle of the hall.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW, LET ME GO, CENA NOW!" Jackie gasped in surprise when she was suddenly set down on the bench. Snapping her head up she glared at the four wrestlers in front of her.

"What the hell was all that about?" Jackie asked through gritted teeth, barely able to control her anger.

"We could ask you the same thing chica" Rey said folding his arms, " What happened to _I never want him near me again_? He seemed pretty near to you just then."

"Rey-Rey's right mamacita, I remember you sayin' you couldn't bear to be in the same building as him never mind the same room," Eddie put in.

"Seems like you can bear it now," Cena added.

Staring at the three speakers, Jackie's disbelief at what they were saying slowly but surely turned to the anger she had been feeling before. Resting her gaze on Torrie, who had not spoken once since her earlier outburst, Jackie's eyes narrowed as she began to speak.

"And what do you have to say about this then, huh?" Jackie asked her voice dangerously low, "You wanna add something on to what they've said do you?"

When she got no response, She sprung to her feet and got into Torrie's face.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, HEY?" Jackie screamed, "WHAT? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, WOW FOR ONCE HER LIFE TORRIE WILSON HAS NOTHING TO SAY!"

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" Torrie screamed back, fed up with Jackie's yelling, seeing the look on her face Torrie continued, "YEAH YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT DIDN'T YOU? YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T FORGIVE HIM BUT YOU HAVE AND BY THE LOOKS OF YOUR LEFT HAND YOU'VE AGREED TO MARRY HIM STILL, SO WHEN YOU ASK ME WHAT I'VE GOT TO SAY, THEN ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS…"

Taking a deep breath, Torrie lowered her voice to a normal tone, "All I have to say is… you broke your promise." With that she turned and left the locker room leaving the fellas to deal with Jackie.


	4. Looking For Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE wrestlers but if I did I would be extremely happy.

A/N: Sending out big thanks to **The Reba Stangs, Devina1980 and MarTW** for reviewing I'm so happy you reviewed (does happy dance) Now on with chapter four.

* * *

There was complete silence in Cenas locker room, nobody spoke, nobody moved because nobody knew what to say or do after Torrie and Jackie had finished screaming at each other. Looking from Cena to Eddie to Rey and back to Cena, Jackie tried to control her breathing, giving all three men a look that told them she was doing her best not to start yelling at them too. 

Cena nervously looked around him before clearing his throat and bringing attention to himself, " Um, Jacks, I don't wanna be screamed at or anythin' but you gotta realise that we ain't sayin' this for the good of our health or anythin', we doin' this coz' you're our friend you hearin' me? We care for you an' all we doin' is lookin' out for you K?"

"Oh I get it," Jackie answered, "You're just looking out for me huh? Lookin out for me my ass. You're just jealous that I'm happy, that I have somebody who loves me. Bet you wish you were in my place don't you Cena? In a relationship, but you don't know what the word relationship means do you hey? I mean you haven't known a girl longer than one night to be able to have a relationship. Let me tell you this Cena, there is more to life than sex with ring-rats."

Cena stared open-mouthed at Jackie before regaining his senses, "That stung Jacks, and I thought that you would actually listen to me, but it seems that you're happy to ignore me and believe rumours that you know ain't true. Listen sweets, when this thing with you and Charlie goes up in smoke don't come cryin' to me coz' I won't wanna hear it."

Jackie glared at Cena before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Looking around and finding she was alone in the corridor, Jackie stormed towards catering, paying no attention to the whispers of the backstage crew as she passed.

"Stupid Cena thinking he knows everything, he knows nothing, why do they all have it in for me and WHERE THE HELL IS CHARLIE!" Jackie screamed.

"Whoa I'm feelin' some real tension in this area," a Canadian accented voice said.

Spinning around, Jackie whipped her head in the direction of the voice, finding the owner sat on a box with a smirk on his face, his blue eyes looking straight into her brown ones.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"Hello to you too," he replied sarcastically, "What a nice way to greet the King of the World, the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla, the King of Bling-Bling Y2…"

"Ok, Ok, geez Jericho how many nicknames have you got? What I meant was why are you here? Why aren't you with RAW?" Jackie questioned.

"Well somebody decide that I was causing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much trouble on the red side so they sent me to the blue side, which I don't see the point of coz' I'm just gonna cause the same amount of trouble here," Chris finished with a grin.

"Whatever, have you seen Charlie?" Jackie asked impatiently.

"Nope, why? You lookin' for him?" Chris asked.

"Well if I wasn't looking for him then I wouldn't ask would I?" Jackie said, "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him," with that she turned and carried on to catering, leaving Jericho standing in the hall with a twinkle in his eyes.


	5. Apologies

Heya everyone,

I have decided not to continue with this story because I don't feel it is going any where and I don't really like it. I haven't updated in a while due to the death of someone very close to me. I also have a lot of tests coming up so I would like to thank my reviewers **The Reba Stangs, MarTW, Devina1980 and flamboyant-flair.** Thankyou for your reviews.

Thanks

lilwwevixen


End file.
